Showdown, Part 1
Showdown, Part 1 'is the first part of the season finale of Ben X. It airs on New Year's Eve. Summary In a battle for supremacy against XForce, Ben and Gwen must gather all of their allies for a showdown they'll never forget. Plot 'episode begins at the XForce Helicarrier in the sky. Albedo walks into a room with a tuxedo, with a file in his hand. Albedo: 'Boss, here are the plans to destroy Ben 10 and all his Plumber allies. '???: 'Okay, okay. Now go; I want to read in peace. 'Albedo: 'Whatever you say, Boss. 'Boss stood up; it was Aggregor! He flipped the pages and then threw on his desk. Aggregor: '''Great. Get the ships ready. We are heading for their academy '''Special Theme Song! and Gwen are in class. While they busy doing work, Grandpa Max came bursting through the door. Max: 'Ben and Gwen Tennyson! Come to me NOW! 'Ben: 'You don't have tell me twice! 'quickly ran towards him. Gwen slowly followed, with everyone staring at her. Max: 'Come on, Gwen! 'left to the hallway. Max: 'Rumors are spreading that XForce's greatest villains are heading for The Academy to destroy it! Only you guys can stop them before our next heroes are all killed! 'Ben: 'How are we gonna get there? 'Max: 'Like this! 'pressed a portal gun and they teleported to PA. Gwen: 'Woah; this place has updated! 'Max: 'Yeah, all for nothing. '[An explosion came from the upper level. Suddenly, many missiles came through the ceiling with everyone scattering across the room. Ben: 'Everyone, leave! It's hero time! 'went shorter and chubbier. He became Upchuck! Upchuck: 'Great. When I need my muscles, I get the eating, fat one. Anyway, it could work. 'Gwen: 'Go eat a bunch of missiles and crush whoever done this to us! 'Upchuck: 'Great idea! 'jumped on top of statue of Max, then ate three missiles and shot some green glop towards the ceiling, melting it. Suddenly, Buglizard jumped onto Ben, shocking and reverting him. Ben: 'For goodness' sake; Grandpa, Gwen helping would be a good choice! 'levitated Buglizard off Ben then Max shot him with a electrified grappling hook, knocking him out. ???: 'No! I promised Aggregor I won't lose. 'villain, who turned out to be Khyber, jumped down and punched Max, knocking him out. Khyber: 'You're next. 'Upchuck: 'I'm not facing you like this. 'pressed the Evolutrix and transformed into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: 'Bring it on, alien-dog-owner-guy! '[Khyber ran to Shocksquatch and they ended up in hand-to-hand combat. They kept trying to punch each other, but dodged their attacks. Gwen: 'Yo, Khyber! Heads up! 'jumped and fly-kicked Khyber on the side of his face, making him fall. Shocksquatch continually thunder-punched him on the head until Khyber was knocked out. Suddenly, Albedo came walking through a door. Max woke and got up. Albedo: 'Ah, the Tennysons. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to tell you something from my Boss. Here, take this hologram. 'caught it and switched it on. recorded on hologram: 'Ben, Gwen and Max. I am Aggregor. My group of your greatest enemies, XForce, have been sent to crush the sorry life out of you. If you destroy everyone, I'll give you a treat: Facing me in the ultimate showdown for humanity! Thank you for listening, Aggregor out. 'Ben: 'That... freak! What did I ever do to him? I will crush every single villain that'll get in my way! 'Max: 'We have to go to Undertown; Dr. Animo and his mutant animals are causing havoc there, along with Vulkanus. 'Ben: '''Well, it's hero time! Aggregor and his XForce crew aren't going to win this battle! '''TBC Category:Ben X Category:Episodes